


Hell House- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This the second part of season 1 episode 17. Feedback is always appreciated.





	Hell House- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This the second part of season 1 episode 17. Feedback is always appreciated.

The house was completely normal looking if you dismissed the fact that it was worn down and boarded up. Man, someone really didn’t want anyone to go in here in the first place. With every step you took, a slush noise came about and you were trying really hard to ignore that.

When you got close enough to the house, Dean took out his EMF meter which was making sounds you weren’t used to hearing.

“Why is it making those sounds?” You looked at Dean.

“I think those power lines still have juice in them because it’s messing with the signal here.” You looked at the power lines and nodded.

“Yeah, that’ll do it.” You sighed. You would just have to do this the hard way.

“Come on, let’s go.” Dean walked to the front door and with no skill at all, got the door open. Your eyes widened when you walked inside. You took out your flashlight and looked around with it, taking in your surroundings. There were upside down crosses everywhere, candles that looked as if they haven’t been used in a while on tables by the walls, and random ass symbols on the wall.

“Looks like old man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger here in his time.” Dean commented, walking further inside.

“And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn’t show up in San Francisco until the ‘60s.” Sam shone the light on the wall to get a clearer look on the crosses.

“That is exactly why you never get laid.” Dean said with a straight face, looking at his brother. You giggled softly at the bitch face Sam gave his brother but Sam decided not to say anything about it. You looked away from the brothers and focused on one wall in particular.

There was a symbol on the wall that looked vaguely familiar but you couldn’t place it. It was a wide cross with a dot in the middle but the bottom of the cross was an upside down question mark instead of a straight line.

“What about this one? Have any of you seen it?” The Winchesters gathered behind you, staring at the picture.

“No.” Sam said, taking his phone out to take a picture of it. This was one of the most interesting markings on the wall. You thought it was a good idea to take pictures of the symbols for research later.

“Sam, I would take pictures of the other symbols. We might need them later.” He nodded and left to do as he was told.

“This looks really familiar but I can’t remember where I’ve seen it.” Dean said, staring at the symbol closer. He reached out and touched the marks, looking at his fingers.

“It’s paint. Seems fresh, too.” Dean wiped the paint on his jeans and looked at you.

“Are you sure there’s a case here then? This seems set up.” You whispered to Dean. He nodded and took a step back, looking at his brother.

“Sam, you know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but the cops may be right about this one.” Before Sam could reply, there was a noise coming from a closed door. You immediately tensed up and saw the boys move to the door with skill.

Maybe the cops were wrong. You didn’t know what to think and you didn’t know what was behind the door. There was only way to find out. Sam and Dean took positions on either side while you were in front. You didn’t mind going in first and neither did Sam or Dean. On three, Sam opened the door and you busted in but you stopped short when a bright light was in your face.

“Oh, cut. It’s just a few humans.” A man said. The light went away and it took you a second to adjust. When you did, you stared at two middle aged men; one was holding a camera and the other with a small gadget.

“What are you guys doing here?” The man with the curly red hair asked.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?” Dean asked from behind you.

“Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we’re professionals?” The man with the short dark hair said as if he was talking to a small child.

“Professional what? Ghostbusters?” You smirked and giggled.

“No, professional paranormal investigators.” The dark haired man took out a card and handed it to you. You had to fight the urge to roll your eyes at what you saw.

“You have got to be kidding me.” You handed the card to Dean who handed it to Sam.

“Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler? Hellhoundslair.com. You guys run that website.” Sam said, looking at the card.

“Yeah.” Ed said with a proud smile.

“Oh yeah, we’re huge fans.” You said sarcastically, walking to the other side of the room and looking through the cabinets. You felt a presence next to you and saw Dean there, helping you look.

“Oh yeah, we know who you guys are too.” Ed said. You and Dean froze, looking at the two men. Were they serious or were they joking? You were always careful not to leave a trail behind after a hunt. No one should know who the Winchesters were. Dean looked at his brother before speaking slowly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Amateurs,” You relaxed and rolled your eyes, losing interest in the conversation. You knew they wouldn’t know who you truly were. “Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills.”

“Yep. So, if you guys don’t mind, we’re trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here.” Harry added.

“Yeah, what have you got so far?” Dean asked, turning to them, leaning against the counter.

“Harry, why don’t you tell them about EMF?” Ed said with a smirk. You bit your lip to keep yourself from smiling. If only they knew who you really were.

“EMF?” Sam asked, playing dumb and trying not to smile himself.

“Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here,” Harry took out a device that was similar to Dean’s, but this was clearly a cheap ass one. You couldn’t hold it back anymore so you buried your head in Dean’s chest and let out a small giggle. Dean put his hand on the back of your head and smirked.

“Whoa. Whoa. It’s 2.8mg.” Harry said with his eyes widened.

“2.8. It’s hot in here.” Ed said, fanning his face as if it was actually hot in here. You let out another laugh before coughing to cover it up.

“Wow, so, you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or…” Dean asked, trailing off. You were surprised that Harry or Ed didn’t figure out you three were mocking them.

“Once. We were, uh, investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table.” Ed said quietly as if it was traumatizing.

“By itself.” Harry added with wide eyes.

“Well, we didn’t actually see it, we heard it. And something like that… it uh… it changes you.” Ed swallowed thickly.

“Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work.” Dean said, growing tired of being here.

“Oh yeah, let’s give Scooby Doo their space.” You smirked and walked off, ignoring the glare that came from the two ghost hunters. Sam and Dean followed you out of the house. When you got outside, you laughed loudly, glad that there might not be a real case here.

“I think we should look at the symbols we found. I can check the library and Dean, you can check the police station for matching profiles.” Sam said, walking back down the muddy path.

“What about me?” You asked lightly.

“You can come with me.” Sam smiled. You didn’t think much of it but nodded, walking to the car that was safely parked from the mud. Dean would never let his baby get that dirty outside.

* * *

“Sam, I thought we were done with the prank stuff.” You were next to the car as Sam got behind the wheel. As soon as you got the info you needed, Sam high tailed it out of the library before Dean could get back from the police station. The Impala was parked in the middle between the two buildings which was perfect for Sam.

“We? You get to sit back and watch all of this happen.” Sam hotwired the car to get it running.

“Dean is going to be pissed that you’re messing with his car.” You said, crossing your arms and watching.

“He’ll get over it.” He chuckled and did some stuff to the car. You didn’t know what he was doing but as soon as he started, he was done, shutting the car off. He got out and walked over to your side, leaning against it. Not much later, Dean was walking to you and Sam, huffing. You didn’t think he would find anything useful at the police station.

“You guys find anything?” Dean asked.

“Well, we couldn’t find a Mordechai but we did find a Martin Murdoch who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there’s no evidence he ever killed anyone.” Sam informed.

“What about you?” You asked. Dean walked to the driver’s side and opened the door but didn’t get in.

“Well, those kids didn’t really give us a clear description of that dead girl. No matching missing persons. It’s like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, man, this one’s a bust all right. For all we know those Hell Hound boys made up the whole thing.” Dean sighed.

“Yeah, alright.” Sam gave in.

“I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals.” Dean grinned, getting inside. You and Sam both waited outside because you wanted to see what Sam did to his car. When Dean turned the car on, Latino pop-dance music blasted from the speakers. You had no idea how Sam managed to do that but you didn’t want to question it.

Dean squeaked in surprised and tried to turn it off. Only, the off button made the windshield wipers go off. Dean didn’t know what else to do expect turn off the car all together. You got in the backseat with a giggle. Sam laughed, his dimples were prominent.

“There are those dimples.” You smiled as Sam got in the car. Dean didn’t seem to be impressed as he looked at his brother.

“Are you kidding me?” Sam laughed some more and licked his finger, drawing an imaginary one in the air before pointing to himself. You were glad they were enjoying themselves.

“That’s all you got? Weak.” Dean gave Sam a dirty look before turning the car on. Sam giggled and gave you a tiny high five. Dean pulled away from the curb and to the local bar. It was getting darker outside and you were glad for that. You didn’t like drinking in the daytime.

When you entered the bar, Sam got a table in the corner while Dean went to the bar to get beers for everyone. You sat next to Sam and chuckled humorlessly when he pulled out research papers.

“Sam, you think there is more to research? Let loose tonight and have fun.” Dean came back and handed beers to you and to Sam before sitting down. You sipped your beer peacefully but your attention was drawn to the pool table.

Three obnoxious frat boys were laughing at another college man for beating him at pool. These guys were getting joy out of hustling people.

“Anyone next? Anyone care to lose?” The guys were getting on your nerve and you think everyone wanted them out. You set your beer down and smirked, getting up.

“Oh no, they’re toast.” Sam muttered when he knew what you were going to do.

“Go get them, sweetheart.” Dean smirked. You were sure you were going to beat their asses at pool and embarrass them. They deserved that and you didn’t know them in the slightest.

“I’ll play.” You walked up to the table and pretended to be a dumb girl.

“Are you sure, sweetheart? We wouldn’t want to break your little heart.” The leader smirked.

“I have money.” You pulled out a few hundred bills and his eyes widened but he quickly composed himself.

“Fine by me, you want to go first?” He handed you a cue and you set the money on the table. He followed suit and smirked at his friends.

“Sure, but I’m new at this so if you could go easy on me, that would be great.” You battered your eyelashes and he chuckled.

“Promise.” You knew that he was lying. You lined up your shot when the balls were in order but you didn’t make anything in. The man took his turn, sinking in two stripped balls. His friends snickered but you didn’t say anything to them. When the man missed his shot, you bit your lip and lined up the cue, hitting the cue ball. You managed to make one of the solid balls in and caught Dean’s eyes. He was rolling them because he knew you could do better.

The next shot you messed up on purpose. You wanted to let the men think that they were going home with a few more hundreds in their pockets. There were many solid balls left but only a few stripped ones. This is where you would show them who is playing who.

When you leaned over to take your shot, you felt hands on your hips. You looked over to see the leading man there with a smirk on his face.

“How about when we win, you come home with us? I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” If you looked at Dean, you would see him fuming. He didn’t like other men’s hands on you. But Sam had to hold him back.

“What if I win?” You asked the man, not moving from your spot.

“Sweetheart, you would need a miracle for that to happen.” You shrugged and turned back, smirking lightly. You lined up your shot and hit the ball, sinking two. You got up and moved away from the man, lining up your other shot. This went on and you could sense anger coming off the other player.

“You’re playing a dangerous game.” The man warned as you shot in another ball.

“Am I? Because I think that you are. You know it’s not nice to hustle other people.” You sunk in the last ball, sinking in the eight ball with it. You smirked and stood up, handing the leader the cue ball. You walked over to the table and grabbed the money, putting it in your bra.

“No one hustles me and gets away with it.” The man grabbed your arm and whipped you around. You looked over at the Winchesters and saw Sam physically holding a trying Dean in his arms. They both knew you could handle this.

“You would let go of me right now if you knew what was best for you.” You warned the taller man.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don’t?” He actually tightened his grip on your arm but it didn’t matter. You swung your foot at the man’s feet, making him topple. You took this opportunity to catch his arm and put him in a headlock so he couldn’t go anywhere.

“I would take this as a lesson. It isn’t nice to hustle people, especially when you think with your dick. Now I suggest you go back to whatever frat house you came from and do some good.” You tightened your hold and he tapped out, hitting the pool table. You let go and he stumbled away, coughing. He glared at you but didn’t say anything as he and his group of friends ran out of the place. Not a second later, Dean was by your side, pulling you into him.

“Dean, I handled it. It’s okay.” You hugged him back but he wouldn’t relax.

“I saw red the moment he put his hands on you.” Dean muttered. You pulled away and cupped his cheeks with your small hands.

“Dean, I am fine. I know what I’m doing. Plus, you really think I would go home with him when I know you were right over there? I have the best prize.” You grinned and leaned up, kissing him. The kiss didn’t get very far because the doors to the bar busted open and two scared teenagers rushed in.

“Help! My friend is dead!!”


End file.
